En el bosque
by Shi-Jin Nogisu
Summary: Atrasadísimo regalo para Sakhory Uchiha. Hidan el bosque ... ¿quiere "hacerlo" es? Kakuzu no. ¿El amante de Jashin podra convencerlo? O. .. ¿cómo lo convencera? KakuHidan * * / / Limón / /


**¡¡Hey!! qué tal?? :D **Bueno, este fic es mi regalo para Sakhory Uchiha, una muy buena amiga n_n. **Perdona el súper-mega retraso, sé que Jashin-sama me castigará T_T** pero anoche estaba felizmente Mary-chan haciendo su bonito summary cuando... _"¡¡¡Apaga la maldita computadora!!!"_ **Entonces Mary-chan dio el insulto de su vida y apagó la PC -_-...**

Pero aquí lo tienes ^-^!!! Es mi primer intento de lemon KakuHidan, espero que no esté tan mal _... Cualquier cosa puedes lastimarme de gravedad, pero, por si las moscas, no te diré donde vivo xD.

**Disclaimer:** Narutito y toditos sus personajecitos le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimotito =^-^=

**Emparejamiento:** Kakuzu X Hidan

**Advertencias:** Lemon y bastante Ooc.

**¡¡Que lo disfruten :D!!**

* * *

-¡Háh, Kakuzu, estoy tan feliz! –exclamaba Hidan con una enorme sonrisa, sujetando del brazo al otro sujeto, y hundiendo el rostro en la suave tela de la túnica negra con nubecitas rojas del otro Akatsuki.

Kakuzu sólo se limitó a sonreír suavemente y acarició la blanca cabeza, despeinando los cortos cabellos del menor.

-Me alegra que te guste. Es un bonito sitio, ¿cierto? –dijo, recorriendo con la mirada el verde paisaje. Se encontraban en una especie de pequeño monte rodeado de césped y árboles que se encontraba a las afueras de una aldea. Allí el aire era muy fresco y tranquilizante, algo que ambos Akatsukis no habían podido experimentar hacía tiempo.

Hidan se soltó del brazo del moreno y lo miró, sonriendo nuevamente:

-¡Jajaja, no me refiero a eso, Kaku-chan! –respondió, riendo suavemente- Me refiero a que estoy muy feliz de estar contigo en este lugar. ¿Tú no?

Kakuzu posó una de sus morenas manos en el hombro del ojivioleta, acercándolo más hacia él. No dijo nada en un buen rato. Sólo cerró los ojos, aspirando el dulce aroma de la diversa vegetación que se apreciaba en el lugar.

-Por supuesto que también lo estoy…-respondió, sonriéndole.

Hidan sonrió a su vez y señaló con el dedo un pequeño bosquecito que se divisaba a unos metros.

-¡Hey, mira eso! –dijo- ¿Qué tal si vamos a recorrerlo? Aún es temprano.

Kakuzu se encogió de hombros y respondió:

-Como tú quieras. No perdemos nada.

Dicho esto, el albino tomó el brazo del ojiverde y lo jaló para que lo siguiera en dirección al parquecito. Hidan estaba muy contento, a él le gustaba el aire libre, donde podía realizar sus sacrificios con más comodidad.

A Kakuzu, no le agradaba tanto. A él le gustaban los espacios cerrados y oscuros, donde podía contar su dinero sin ser molestado.

Pero, como sabía que al menor le gustaban los sitios así, había decidido darle aquel pequeño gusto, sin motivo alguno. Podría decirse que quería verlo…feliz.

-¡Vamos, Kaku-chan! –lo alentó el peliblanco, sonriendo y empujándolo en dirección a la arboleda.

Comenzaron a recorrer el pequeño camino de piedras grises, sin decir ni una sola palabra. El silencio entre ambos era interrumpido de vez en cuando por los gorjeos de algunos pájaros y el sonido de la suave brisa soplando sobre el follaje de los árboles. Siguieron caminando un rato más hasta que notaron que la cálida luz de la tarde comenzaba a extinguirse rápidamente para dar paso a la fría palidez de la noche.

Kakuzu se dispuso a romper la incómoda mudez en la que estaban sumidos con un oportuno:

-Creo que deberíamos volver. Ya está oscureciendo…

Hidan asintió con la cabeza y sonrió otra vez:

-¡Cierto! Volvamos, Kaku-chan.

Cuando Kakuzu se dio la vuelta para volver por el mismo lugar por donde habían llegado, el jashinista lo agarró del brazo y lo detuvo.

-Espera, Kaku. –le dijo, bajando la mirada y sonrojándose débilmente en sus pálidas mejillas. –Necesito preguntarte algo…

El tesorero se volvió y lo miró a los violáceos ojos.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó, con una expresión de curiosidad.

Hidan respiró profundo y levantó la mirada, clavándola en la de su compañero.

-Tú…¿me amas? –inquirió, tomando una de las manos de Kakuzu entre las pálidas suyas.

Kakuzu abrió sus verdes orbes y se dio cuenta que era la primera vez en su vida que Hidan le preguntaba algo así desde que habían comenzado a estar juntos.

Él amaba a Hidan, pero... ¿Cómo encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decírselo? Sabía que Hidan era...diferente a las demás personas. La única certeza que podía mantener por ahora era que Hidan aguardaba su respuesta, nervioso y seguro al mismo tiempo.

-Tú sabes… que sí. –salió espontáneamente de sus labios y bajando la gris máscara que cubría la mitad de su rostro para regalarle una sonrisa al menor y besar su blanca frente.

El rostro de Hidan se iluminó y con una feliz sonrisa abrazó el cuerpo del Akatsuki de los cinco corazones, enterrando el rostro en su suave pecho.

Kakuzu acarició dulcemente la mejilla del ojivioleta y también rodeó su delgada cintura con sus fuertes brazos.

-Gracias Kaku-chan. –suspiró Hidan, aún abrazando a su compañero y con su dulce sonrisa pegada en el rostro.

-No es nada. Deja de preocuparte de cosas como esa, ¿eh? Yo siempre estaré contigo… -respondió el tesorero, acomodando cuidadosamente los cortos cabellos blancos detrás de una de las orejas del menor.

Hidan cerró los ojos y se aferró con más fuerza al pecho de Kakuzu, oyendo los acompasados latidos de su corazón. El que descansaba detrás de su pecho. A Hidan le divertía oír sus latidos, pareciera como si oyeras cinco corazones a la vez, y así era.

De todos modos, sabía que el verdadero y propio corazón de Kakuzu, ése que podía amar y experimentar sentimientos, era el que escuchaba en esos momentos. Y ese corazón le pertenecía a él y sólo a él.

Kakuzu volvió a sonreír y acercó lentamente sus labios a los del menor. Hidan sonrió a su vez y cerró sus bellas orbes.

El ojiverde le dio un pequeño beso en los rosáceos labios del jashinista, éste no dudó en corresponderle, aunque deseando que hubiera sido más largo.

Se separaron suavemente y Hidan enterró el rostro en el grueso cuello del mayor. Su piel no era muy suave, como consecuencia de las múltiples costuras a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, pero sin embargo, su tacto tenía el extraño poder de tranquilizarlo.

A pesar de haber estado todo el día en su compañía, el moreno no se sentía satisfecho. Sentía que algo… le faltaba. ¿Pero qué podía ser?

Decidió probar algo. Tomó el mentón del peliblanco, para quedar con sus labios casi rozándose. Hidan lo miró, sorprendido.

-Kaku, ¿qué…?- antes de que terminara su frase, Kakuzu posó sus labios sobre los opuestos, acariciando tiernamente con la punta de su lengua los finos labios contrarios y mordiéndolos suavemente. Hidan abrió sus morados ojos de par en par, para luego sonreír para sus adentros y volver a cerrarlos.

No dudó en corresponderle felizmente. Sus brazos rodearon su cuello y apretó su cuerpo aún más cerca del de Kakuzu.

Cuando lo inoportuna necesidad de aire se hizo presente en sus respiraciones, fueron obligados a separarse.

-Kaku… -Hidan observaba al Akatsuki con una expresión de ensoñación en su mirada.

-¿Mmh? –respondió Kakuzu.

-¡Tengo una idea! –exclamó, desplegando una de sus anchas sonrisas- ¡Vamos a hacerlo en el bosque!

Kakuzu llevó una de sus manos a su mentón, como si lo estuviera considerando.

Hidan aguardaba expectante, en sus ojos había un brillo de ilusión.

-No. –fue su respuesta.

Hidan bajó la mirada, enfurruñado. Estaba desilusionado y enojado con su compañero. Aunque de todos modos, sabía que le respondería algo así.

-¡¿Por qué no?! –le recriminó, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un pequeño puchero con sus labios. Parecía un niño caprichoso al que no le hubieran dado el gusto.

Kakuzu lo miró por unos segundos, luego suspiró y después volvió a mirarlo:

-¿Siempre tienes que querer hacerlo en lugares incómodos, eh?

-¡No es incómodo! Sólo es un lindo bosque, ¿por qué no? –respondió el jashinista, sonriendo sensualmente, intentando convencerlo.

-Ya dije que no. –repitió. Lamentablemente él no tenía mucha paciencia con casi nada, y Hidan era bastante insistente con esas cosas. Sabía que lo molestaría una y otra vez hasta que aceptara. Porque así era Hidan.

Pero esta vez no.

-Kakuzu… -Hidan bajó la cabeza y en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de tristeza. Apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior- Pensé que me querías… Creí que habías dicho…

-Hidan. –el tesorero no estaba dispuesto a caer- No funcionará. Deja de joder y vámonos a casa, ¿quieres? Allí te prometo que lo haremos.

El peliblanco levantó la vista y se dio la vuelta, aún cruzado de brazos y sustituyendo la tristeza por el enfado en su semblante.

-¡No quiero hacerlo en la cueva! ¡Quiero hacerlo aquí y ahora! ¿Por qué no podemos? –aún no se daba vuelta.

Kakuzu llevó una de sus manos a su frente y volvió a suspirar, cansado.

-No te comportes como un niño, ¿quieres? –le dijo- Olvídalo y vayamos a casa. Así que camina o te dejaré solo.

Hidan se dio la vuelta y lo miró, desafiante.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Está bien! –apoyó la espalda en un árbol cercano y se quedó quieto como una estatua- ¡Entonces déjame solo!

Kakuzu estaba enfadándose sobremanera. ¿Es que siempre debía ser igual de caprichoso?

-Si no vienes, te golpearé hasta que quedes inconsciente y luego te llevaré a la fuerza, ¿quieres eso? –le dijo seriamente.

-Kaku… ¿en serio sería capaz de golpearme? –Hidan se acercó uno o dos pasos al moreno y volvió a su anterior expresión de tristeza. Sus brillantes orbes violetas se humedecieron levemente.

Kakuzu estaba a punto de responder, cuando se percató de la mirada del jashinista. Realmente sus orbes eran bellísimos. Parecían pequeñas amatistas engarzadas en un perfecto rostro de nívea y suave piel. Y por si esto no fuera suficiente para hacer estremecer al corazón del anciano Akatsuki, Hidan posó uno de sus dedos índices sobre sus carnosos labios y sus cejas se arquearon hacia arriba. Parecía un pequeño corderito a punto de ser degollado.

-Kakuzu… ¿Tanto es lo que me odias…? –una delgada y cristalina lágrima resbaló por su rostro.

Mientras tanto, el tesorero se encontraba en un furioso debate interno. No podía decirle que no. ¿Qué no había dicho que lo amaba? Según lo poco que sabía del amor, cuando la persona que quieres sufre, debes hacer un pequeño sacrificio por ella o darle el gusto.

Pero era Hidan. No cualquier persona. Podría decirse que era "único". No en buen sentido la mayoría de las veces. Cuando quería algo, la mayoría de las veces "hacerlo" con Kakuzu en cualquier lugar que se le ocurriese, lo pedía y lo pedía una y otra vez hasta que lo obtenía. Y, para mal de males, aquella dulce carita de uke triste no lo hacía enfadarse precisamente. Si seguía así, lo más probable es que lo violara para luego haber cumplido su capricho.

¿Sería que nunca le habían negado algo en su vida?

-Hidan… Escúchame. –el ojiverde se acercó al menor y tomó su mentón, levantando su joven rostro para que lo mirase- No seas terco y acaba con esto, ¿sí?

Hidan frunció el ceño y secó su pequeña lágrima con el brazo, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Kaku, yo te amo… -susurró y, a continuación, lo besó fugazmente, pero con el tiempo suficiente para probar sus labios más de una vez. Luego se alejó de él unos metros y se abrazó a sí mismo.

-Pero si tú no me amas… Tendré que buscar a alguien más que quizás lo haga… Tal vez pueda amar a ese "alguien" especial que…

Listo. Aquella había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso. La paciencia y el deseo de Kakuzu había llegado a su punto límite. Era ahora o nunca.

¿Él quería tener sexo en el medio del bosque?

Entonces así sería.

Dicho y hecho, Kakuzu, posó una mano en su hombro derecho y lo hizo darse la vuelta. Cuando lo hizo, en completo silencio, comenzó a besarlo con ferocidad, mientras empujaba su cuerpo contra el árbol más cercano. Hidan, felizmente encantado, entreabrió sus labios para que la frenética lengua del mayor se introdujera dentro de su húmeda cavidad. Entusiasmado, le correspondió el pequeño jugueteo de sus lenguas hasta que ambos quedaron sin aire.

Sin importarle esto, Kakuzu bajó rápidamente con su boca al deseable y delicado cuello del menor. Su piel era tan suave que casi parecía de seda. Mientras repartía jugosos besos por su cuello, una de sus manos, se colocó sobre su blanco pecho descubierto, acariciándolo sutilmente.

La respiración de Hidan era cada vez más entrecortada, de sus labios salían profundos jadeos que sólo aumentaban la excitación del moreno.

-Kaku… Ahh, por fin entendiste. –dijo, sonriendo entre las agitadas respiraciones.

El Akatsuki no dijo nada, sólo siguió besándolo, hasta llegar a su pecho. Era tan pequeño y níveo que parecía el de un ángel. Sin esperar un segundo más, comenzó a besar aquel torso tan deseable, realmente era algo digno de envidia.

Su hambrienta boca llegó hasta uno de sus pezones, mordiéndolo con deseo y a la vez una débil dulzura.

Hidan soltó un pequeño gemido y miró a su pareja, pidiéndole con la mirada que continuara.

Kakuzu asintió con la cabeza y siguió ocupándose de aquel rosadito botón, pasándole su caliente saliva por encima de él hasta que lo notó lo suficientemente endurecido por el placer. Mientras tanto, el otro había sido atendido por una de sus manos, apretándolo de vez en cuando y acariciándolo hasta que también éste estuvo listo.

Entre tantas placenteras caricias a su sensible anatomía, el jashinista no se había guardado de gemir y jadear bastante excitado. Le encantaba hacerlo con Kakuzu. Era el mejor amante que había tenido, además del único. Y realmente era el único que amaba.

Entre tanto, el ojiverde seguía degustando el delicado cuerpo del menor, era lo mismo que saborear un suculento helado.

-Kaku… Ah… Ha-ázmelo, ya… ¡D-deja… de jod-der con la maldita espera! Ahh… -se enfadó el peliblanco. Odiaba cuando lo torturaba de esa manera.

Kakuzu sonrió satisfecho al ver la desesperación del más pequeño. Realmente le daban ganas de violarlo aunque fuera a la fuerza.

-De acuerdo… -respondió. Puso sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo y arrancó la túnica negra y roja que los distinguía como Akatsukis, dejando la parte superior de su perfecto cuerpo totalmente descubierta.

Luego deslizó sus dedos hasta sus delgadas caderas, presionando levemente con sus pulgares y sus índices.

-Mmh… Kaku… No puedo… esperar más. –Hidan estaba desesperado por la tortuosa lentitud del mayor, así que tomó sus manos y las bajó un poco más hasta donde estaba su erecto miembro, doliéndole bastante por estar tan endurecido.

-Cálmate… -le susurró en el oído- Todo a su tiempo.

A pesar de no ser para nada la primera vez que lo hacían, Hidan aún no se acostumbraba a su desesperante tranquilidad. Sólo cuando quería podía ser muy pasional.

Deseoso también él, Kakuzu le quitó los pantalones, junto con la ropa interior y los zapatos. Ahora tenía a Hidan totalmente desnudo, justo como lo quería.

Le ofreció tres de sus dedos, los cuales tomó con gusto, llevándolos a su boca y embadurnándolos sensualmente de deliciosa saliva. Ver a Hidan haciendo eso definitivamente lo hacía excitarse sobremanera.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente humedecidos, llevó uno de los dedos a su entrada, notando como el cuerpo del jashinista se tensaba y una ligera expresión de dolor se dibujaba en su rostro. Sabía que el dolor no pasaría si solo esperaba, así que introdujo lentamente el segundo, intentando no dañarlo. De todos modos, sabía que el dolor para Hidan nunca era perjudicial. Él se alimentaba del dolor.

Cuando el cuerpo de Hidan se acostumbró, el tercer dedo penetró sin más problemas. Cuando la entrada estuvo preparada, Kakuzu retiró sus dedos y se bajó los pantalones lo suficiente para sacar su palpitante miembro.

Llegado el momento, creyó conveniente que si dolería aunque sea un poco, mejor sería que sea de una sola vez. Introdujo su miembro de una sola estocada, sintiendo el fuerte gemido que escapó de los labios del menor al sentirlo dentro.

Esperó unos segundos a que se acostumbrara, sabía que pronto se le pasaría. Mientras esperaba, oía los jadeos de Hidan, quejándose débilmente.

-¿Ya…? –preguntó Kakuzu, esperando a que estuviera preparado.

-Jod-der… K-kakuzu… ¿p-por q-qué… ahh… tien-nes que t-tenerla… t-tan grand-de…? Ahh… ah… -respondió, moviendo las caderas levemente, avisando que el dolor ya había pasado.

Kakuzu le sonrió con perversión y comenzó con un leve movimiento de su miembro en la entrada de Hidan. Éste empezó a gemir ahogadamente, abrazándose a su espalda y clavando sus uñas en ésta por el placer que sentía manifestarse en cada parte de su cuerpo.

-Ah… ¡Ahh! Ka-kaku… M-más fuert-te… Ahh… s-sí… -Hidan se sentía doblemente en el cielo al lado de su adorado Jashin-sama. Joder, enserio le encantaba que Kakuzu lo hiciera suyo como sólo él sabía.

El tesorero atendió a su pedido y aumentó el ritmo de las profundas embestidas, sintiendo como Hidan gemía y gritaba, enloquecido de placer descontrolado.

-¡Ah, Ka-kakuzu! ¡¡Ahh, ah!! ¡Ahh… mmmh…! ¡Ahhh! –el ritmo de las arremetidas era cada vez más frenético, ambos hombre se sentían en el paraíso. Su propio paraíso.

El clímax para ambos se acercaba cada vez más rápido. Hidan se abrazaba con cada vez más fuerza al Akatsuki, no pudo evitar morder fuertemente su cuello. El placer que corría por su sangre lo volvía locamente desesperado.

De igual manera, el aludido no lo sintió, su cuerpo era a prueba de heridas, y su mente se hallaba en otra cosa en esos momentos.

-¡AH! ¡K-kakuzu! –con un último grito de placer, la entrada de Hidan se contrajo y llegó al dulce orgasmo, manchando sus vientres con su elixir blanquecino.

Al sentir su miembro oprimido en las paredes internas de Hidan, Kakuzu no pudo evitar correrse también liberando su esencia dentro del cuerpo del jashinista.

Con el último suspiro de la tarde, Hidan se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de su pareja, respirando entrecortadamente por el reciente acto carnal.

Antes de caer rendido, el tesorero retiró su miembro de su entrada, sintiéndolo estremecer levemente.

Acariciando la blanca cabeza, Kakuzu sonrió y le susurró:

-¿Estás feliz ahora…?

Como respuesta, el menor pasó sus brazos por su cuello y cerró los ojos, sonriendo una vez más.

-Sí lo estoy… -dijo, antes de dormirse profundamente.

.

.

.

Cuando ambos Akatsukis estuvieron vestidos y descansados, se dispusieron a marcharse de una vez a la cueva.

-Espero que hayas quedado satisfecho. –comentó Kakuzu, mirando de reojo al menor, mientras caminaban por el pequeño bosquecito que les había dado su cobijo aquella tarde.

-Claro que sí. Me has dejado satisfecho. –fue su simple respuesta. Al mayor le sorprendió bastante su contestación. ¿Ese era Hidan, el que se quejaba de cualquier error nacido en el planeta Tierra?

-Por esta vez… -añadió, sonriendo picaronamente- Ya veremos la próxima, Kaku-chan.

Kakuzu comprendió que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y siguió caminando, decidió no objetar más nada o terminarían nuevamente a las peleas. Sólo se recordó a sí mismo una cosa. Nunca más permitir que Hidan lo "sedujera" para hacer lo que él quería.

* * *

**Fin!! **Jeje, espero que te haya gustado, Sakhory-chan, adoro tus fics x3!! **Cualquier insulto por el pésimo lemon... **¡ya sabes! ¡Review's! xD **Esperemos que Kakuzu no caiga más en las trampas de Hidan,kukuku ¬w¬...** Quise hacerlo largo, espero que no te moleste leerlo todo n_n.

**Okeii, nos vemos!!! **Cualquier cosa, los reviews :)

**P.D: **Arigatou Gozaimasu Sakhory-chan por haberme echo el genial MadaDei ^-^ ¡Espero que este KakuHi lo compense! Sayonara! Mary-chan se despide n_n

**o~o~MaDaDeIlAnDiA Y KaKuHiLaNdIa DoMiNaRáN El MuNdO o~o~ xD**


End file.
